smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nut Gatherer (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
When the three made it to Granny Znurv's stump, it was a wreck. Granny seemed to be used to it when she went inside, but Wilt and Clover thought otherwise. The roof was a bit caved in, most of the walls have rotted, and the place seemed to be in ruins. Wilt felt terrible that this poor lady had to live in a place like this. Once she poured the tea, Wilt took a sip and asked Granny, "Listen, Granny, what happened here?" "Oh, those red Smurfs come by every week or so and trash the place," Granny explained, "I couldn't fight back, but now it seems like a weekly tradition! Isn't that right, Artie?" She asked her rodent, whom she pet. "But, don't you need any help restoring the place?" Wilt asked. "Once in a while, yes," Granny nodded, "I usually restore it enough only for that group to come back." "How long has this been going on for?" Clover asked. "Last month I believe," Granny answered, "Nice folks to trash the place so I have something to do." "Wait, red Smurfs?!" Wilt realized, "I'm sorry, but they are nothing but trouble! They tried to send in a big brother of theirs to trash the village...and that was before ''we ''came along!" "Oh, it is nice to engage in some activity though," Granny chuckled, "You are very nice, young man, to care about me. And your sister as well." "Doin my job!" Clover beamed, "And my name's Clover!" "I'm Wilt," Wilt introduced himself, "And if there's anything we can help with, let us know. I want to help the best I can." "Oh, you're so sweet," Granny smiled, then coughed as she got up to get more tea. "Oh, let me," Wilt sat her back down and took her hand, "Please...I can see that you're not feeling well." "Oh, phooey!" Granny denied, "I'm as chipper as can be!" "Well, at least let me make you some tea," Wilt offered, "Then, we can help you fix up your house!" Wilt nodded then headed to the kitchen, and motioned Clover to help. "Clover, we need to talk," Wilt began. "If it's about the tea," Clover replied, "I may need recall about how to make some." She reached for the tea maker until Wilt grabbed her hand. "No, this isn't about the tea," Wilt continued, "It's about Granny Znurv. I feel awful for her." "Well, why?" Clover shrugged. "Because her home is in ruins," Wilt explained, "Have you noticed how much mildew and destruction this place has? Plus, I think she might be coming down with something. She acts like everything's going alright, but to be honest, she must have a rough life. We need to help her, Clover." he gripped her shoulders, "We ''have ''to help!" "You two alright in there?" Granny asked from the other room. "Oh, we're fine, thanks!" Clover called back, then turned to Wilt, "What should we do? I haven't a clue." "I have a plan," Wilt reassured, "I will go and get some cough syrup for her, while you go gather some wood to fix her home. Think you can do that?" "Oh, yea!" Clover agreed, "I love wood." "Good," Wilt confirmed, "Let's help this lady out. Then, will we head back knowing she will be alright." Previous Next Category:The Nut Gatherer chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story